A lesson
by Moonlightrosegirl
Summary: Inuyasha gets turned into a child to teach him and Kagome a lesson  im not really good a summaries, so plz read


**Hi readers, i know im suppose to be working on my story 'A princess, her knights and friends' but writing and working on other stories helps me with writers block (which i have at the moment, sadly). So I wrote this! I got the idea from remembering a story that I use to read on here long time ago. Hope you enjoy ^_^**

I dont own anything Inuyasha (other then my Inuyasha stuff in my room). I only own the plot and two characters, which I'm sure you guys can figure out who they are...

**A lesson **

Sitting down on the grass at the edge of a small pond in a garden, a teen just starting to become an adult, leaned over the edge. She sighed when all she saw was her reflection. Leaning back up she looked around the garden.

All the trees and flowers were in bloom, the grass was green like it was spring and it had just rain. A path that was made of small light colored stones was near by; a bench was on the other side of the path.

The teen was about to get up when she felt arms wrap around her waist and someone sit behind her. The person pulled her into their lap with their arms still around her. She smiled; already knowing whom it was behind her.

"Where were you?" she asked; her voice light and soft. A deep chuckle came from the person behind her; that just made her smile before.

"You know I had things to do dear" the person said. Their voice was deep and smooth. She turned to look at them; his eyes were black like his hair, which was just long enough for his bangs to rest on his forehead. She gently brushed them with her hand.

"I know, but I cant do this without you" she said. Which was true, her powers were just starting to surface. She needed his help for now to use them. He smiled at that, liking that she needed him for something.

"What is it that you want my dear?" he asked her before kissing her forehead. He knew that in time she wouldn't need his help anymore, her powers would become greater then his.

"What you showed me yesterday" she said, looking back at the pond. He kept smiling as he moved them so she was still in his lap but the pond was on their right side. Both turned their head as his right hand dipped into the water. As he drew his hand back the ripples that were created started to form a picture.

The background came in first, it was a forest after it had rain. Then the smell, she breathed in the smell of fresh rain. Third the sound, she could hear birds, animals chattering in the forest and….yelling? At that moment the picture finished coming together and they could see two people yelling at each other.

"Why must you be such a jerk?" the girl in the picture yelled. She had black hair and her brown eyes were flaring with anger. The guy in the picture had sliver hair, dog ears on his head and golden eyes.

"At least I don't complain all the time!" he yelled back. They were inches from each other and yet yelling like they were miles away.

"Why are they fighting?" the teen asked. She had seen people fight before, but not like this. Though she did find the male half demon handsome. Hearing a growl from behind, she knew that he heard her thoughts. They were able to hear each other's thoughts, though it was annoying to them sometimes.

"Couldn't help it" she said. She knew he didn't like hearing her thoughts about others males, but she couldn't help it. Though he was the only person she could be with. Sending thoughts of her that to him, she felt him hold her closer to him and nuzzle her neck from behind.

"Yes, they are" he said, while nuzzling her neck. "I have seen those two before and they almost always fight" he said, looking into the pond with her. The two were still fighting.

"Who starts it?" she asked, a plan forming in her mind. He heard her thoughts and found the idea amusing.

"The male half demon" he said; chuckling. Though he knew the plan could back fire, he thought it could do the couple some good.

"May I then?" she asked. She also knew it could back fire, but she had faith that it would help the couple and she wanted to work on her powers more.

"You may, but remember the rules" he said. She nodded her head, remembering that she had to follow the rules of her kind. Putting her hand out over the image she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on what would help the couple.

* * *

><p>"I wish you would grow up" hearing the girl yelled gave her an idea. The image switch to the male half demon as his hand slide on top of hers and their hands began to glow white.<p>

"Why must you be such a jerk?" Kagome yelled. The group had just finished getting a shard from a bear demon that had been attacking local villages. The demon was tough to beat and toke some time. Only when Sango's weapon had hit the demon hard enough to cause it to fall did they get a chance to kill it.

"At least I don't complain all the time!" Inuyasha yelled back. Both were inches from each other and yelling like they had never yelled before. The others were watching from a distance, not wanting to get caught in this fight.

"How dare you say that I complain all the time!" Kagome yelled back. The whole thing had started over Kagome asking to go home, as almost all their fights are over. Though this one was turning into more then a fight over if she could go home or not.

"Yes you do! You complain over every little thing!" Inuyasha yelled back to her. He was tired of fighting with her and that just made him angrier. They had defeated Naraku months ago and had to search for the shards again.

Kagome was also angry; she hadn't seen her family since after the battle to show them that she was okay. That had been almost two months ago. She just wanted to go see them and spend time with them for a few days, but Inuyasha wasn't having it.

"At least I say something and don't keep it bottled up like you!" she yelled. It seemed everything was coming out in this one. Both were tired from how long it toke them to find the demon and how long it toke to kill it.

"Your just going back there to spend time with that 'Hobo' guy" Inuyasha said, he wasn't yelling anymore and that scared the others. It meant he was really mad. Kagome clenched her fist.

"His name is 'Hojo' and I'm not. I want to see my family and to relax for a few days" she said. Inuyasha snorted and Kagome clenched her fist more.

"That what you say, but I have come to get you plenty of times and your out with him or he is there. How do you explain that?" Inuyasha asked. He did have his point, but Inuyasha being Inuyasha only saw his side. Not the full picture.

Kagome turned and stomped away from him, her fist still clenched. Then she turned towards him, tears in her eyes and yelled, "I wish you would grow up Inuyasha!" Inuyasha saw and smelt her tears. He felt bad and had started to go towards her when he started to feel weird.

He looked at his hands and saw they were glowing white; his whole body was glowing white. The others notice and started to come towards him, even Kagome, but he told them to stay back just in case. They stopped just a few feet from him.

Inuyasha's body kept glowing and getting brighter, he was also floating a little off the ground. Soon the light had gotten too bright and the other's cover their eyes. The light slowly dimmed and they all looked.

Inuyasha wasn't there anymore, instead was a small child with the same hair color, ears, eye color and clothes. He was sitting, looking around at everything. His glaze finally landed on the group.

Sounds came form his mouth like he was trying to talk; his eyebrows scrunched and the sounds became louder. Shippo slowly came towards the child, he stopped when he was close enough and sniffed him.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, tilting his head to one side. The child nodded his head, but doing so caused him to loose his balance and fall on his back. Against Inuyasha's wishes, he started to cry. Tears ran from his eyes, down his cheeks and were soaked up by the soul underneath him.

Kagome came towards him and picked him up; one of her arms holding him, her other hand was on his back, gently patting him. She remembered how to take care of young children from watching her mom and helping with Sota when he was young.

"Calm down. You're fine" she said softly, still gently patting his back. The child Inuyasha slowly stopped crying and sighed against her. He also rubbed his head against her shoulder, as if trying to wipe the tears away.

Miroku and Sango walked over slowly, not wanting to startle the now child Inuyasha. He watched them with his big golden eyes. His hair was longer then normal for a child his size and a fang poked out from his mouth. Sango wanted to go "Awww" but thought better of it.

"So this is what Inuyasha looked like as a child" Miroku said, studying the child half demon. His head now rested on Kagome's shoulder as he looked at the other too. Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder.

"It smells like him" he said. Kagome had stopped patting Inuyasha's back and realized that he had a death grip on her shirt. She wondered why he wasn't pulling away.

"We should get him to Kaede" Sango said. Everyone agreed and hopped on Kirara's back. Kagome sat in the middle of Sango and Miroku while still holing the child Inuyasha, who was falling asleep with his head lying on her chest. She tried to hide the blush at the thought that Inuyasha, though a child, was using her breast as a pillow.

'_Who could have done this to you?'_ she asked herself.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Thank you for taking the time to read and, again, i hope you enjoyed. I already have a idea where I'm going with this story, but not when I'm going to update. I want to keep writing, but if people dont review i wont. So review and/or add this story to favs or alerts if you want me to keep updating. Also sorry for spelling errors or grammer. I tried to catch them but i'm not perfect. So plz review or something to let me know that you guys liked it and, if you review, what you think ~ Moonlightrose


End file.
